A Shift in the Breeze
by Yaourichan
Summary: The story of what happens to Chihiro after she leaves the bath house years later.
1. Chapter 1

Spirited Away: A Shift in the Breeze

**Spirited Away: A Shift in the Breeze**

**Summary:** This is the story of what happens after Chihiro leaves the bathhouse

Chapter 1

The story takes place a few years later from Chihiro's adventure at the bathhouse. She is now 18 and on her way to her final year in high school. Our story starts with Chihiro hanging out in her room playing videogames. She all of a sudden starts to remember Haku and all of her friends. While deep in her thoughts, her parents call her from down stairs. While they are sitting down for dinner, her parents start to tell her about their family trip to the States (United States). Chihiro tells her parents that she would rather stay home and get a job for the summer. They all discuss it and then come to an agreement. Her parents leave three days later, but not before they give her some extra information.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Chihiro?!" yelled her mother from inside the house.

"Yeah mom? I'm kinda busy here, what is it?" she says while balancing two bags on her shoulders.

"Oh, well I forgot to tell that in a few days the new neighbors will be here."

"Oh? You mean in that abandoned house next door? Why would they want that house?"

"I don't know sweety, that's just none of our business. After they get settled, I wants you to go right on over and introduce yourself to the neighbors, kay?"

"Aww, but mom, I start work tomorrow. Couldn't I just wave from the porch and say hello?"

"No! Chihiro, what kind of manners have I been teaching you?"

*groan* "Good ones…"

"Exactly! So, quit complaining and do as I say, kay?" she orders while kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Okay mom", she says disappointingly. "I'll go over there when I have time, okay?"

*SIGH* "I guess that's fair---"

*BEEP! BEEP!*

"OH! There's your dad rushing me! Okay sweety, we love you! I'll call you when we land, kay?!" yelled her mother while walking swiftly to the car.

"Okay, okay, gotcha! Now, hurry up before you guys miss your plane!"

"Kay, BYE!" she heard her mother yell from the passenger window of their old-reliable car. Chihiro stood standing on the porch, waving till she couldn't see the car on the dirt path anymore. As soon as the car disappeared, Chihiro jumped for joy and screamed at the tops of her lungs. She couldn't believe that she finally had the house all to herself. Now, she just had to figure out things to do besides work.

"I'm free! I'm FREE!!!!" she yelled while hopping across the porch. She stopped suddenly when she suddenly when she noticed people passing by the house staring at her.

'Oops', she thought to herself. Slightly embarrassed, she changed her attitude and bowed gently to the passers as a form of apology.

"g-Gomen nasai", she said lightly. The people just looked at her with gentle smiles on their faces and continued walking.

'I guess I should continue this celebration inside the house.'

She slowly crept back through the door and closed it behind her.

"now…Woo-HOO!!!"

She hopped on a rug and slid across the floor into the living room. She picked up the remote and played Darude's "Sandstorm" on blast. For the rest of the afternoon, she continued to party, stole some wine from her mother's storage cabinet and ordered out for pizza. By around 8:30, she finally started to calm down.

"Man, that was awesome!! But…", she slowly trailed off, "at this rate, I'm gonna be poor by the end of the week…Alright, that mean's tomorrow I spend the whole day looking for another job. There, problem solved!"

At that, she turned on the T.V and, 15 minutes later, dosed off.

**Notes:Hey guys, first i would like to thank you stopping by to read my story.I also would like to say that this is my very first story ever posted on FanFiction!So, i would like to ask the favor that would you please review my story. Actually, i don't really have any ideas for the next upcoming chapters...so, *get on knees*PLEASE REVIEW!!!!I need ideas!!!lots and lots of ideas!!!!Anyways, thanks in advance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spirited Away: ****Chapter 2**

**The Confrontation**

It was 8 in the morning and Chihiro, of course, was tackling a major hangover.

'nnn, that's what I get for drinking 5 glasses of wine. Ohh, my poor cranium.'

She staggered to her feet in a stupor, looking for the phone. She ducked her head underneath the couch and was met with the sweet picture of her metallic blue phone. She flipped it open.

'DAMN, 15 MESSAGES?'. When she turns it on, she's met with 15 messages left by her mother alone.

*SIGH* "I guess I will give her a call later…Well, time for breakfast!", she said while making her way to the kitchen. While reaching for some pancake mix in the cabinet, she glanced outside the window and saw a rather large moving van pull up in her family's driveway.

"What the hell?...oh, that's right. The new neighbors must be moving here already. But, the movers pulled in to the wrong driveway", she thought while placing a pan on the stove. "I should tell them this is the wrong house…but, I'm totally not dressed for the eyes of others to see. Oh well, they'll find out eventually that this is the wrong house." She continued to make her pancakes, when suddenly…

"Alright, one, two, HEAVE!", came the mover's voice lifting something rather heavy outside.

"What are they…oh no!" She ran toward the front door. As she peered through the peephole, she noticed that they were carrying a rather large couch on their shoulders and, to her dismay, were approaching her door at a slow, but steady pace. Though she was still in her pajamas, she opened the front door and dashed towards the movers. She was moving so fast, she almost tripped down the stairs.

"h-HEY! Excuse me? Guys, I'm sorry but you are coming up the wrong driveway." It seemed that they didn't even hear her say a word to them because they continued towards her house with furniture. "Umm, excuse me sir?" she said while tapping one of the movers shoulders.

"Huh? Sorry, too busy moving something right now."

"That's what I'm talking about. I'm sorry to say, but this is the wrong house. You see, this is my house. You have to deliver that next door."

"What do you mean? The paper said that this was the address."

"I'm sorry, but that's simply incorrect. Would you mind taking it the opposite direction?"

"Look here girlie. Our instructions tell us to deliver it to 'this' location. So, if you excuse us" he said while pushing by her.

"But sir? SIR!"

"Wait!" came someone's scream from the house next door. "Please wait just a minute!"

It seemed that that the new neighbors finally realized that there was a major mistake. Chihiro was glad to see that the movers were finally listening to someone at least. She tried to get a glimpse of the person; however, being rather petite, the couch was right in her line of view.

'Finally they understand me! I really have to thank him for clearing it up. Although it was their fault for the mix up… nope! It was simply a misunderstanding. I will just kindly thank him…darn! Why am I so short? I can't even see his face!'

It was almost as if the movers heard her thoughts clearly. They slowly made their way towards the correct address. As they started to trudge on towards the other house, she heard the house phone ringing. At first, she thought of just letting it go to the message machine. Then, she thought back on it. It could easily be her parents, so she ran to get it. As soon as she turned around, she heard a woman's voice come from afar, but didn't think much of it. As she started up the stairs, she soon heard both the man and the woman talking to each other.

She raced through the door, reaching the phone on its final ring. It was a good thing too, since her mother seemed to be on a verge of a heart attack on the other end of the line.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Don't you 'hey mom' me. Where were you? It's too early for you to be up going somewhere on a Sunday morning, especially the way you sleep in till 1:00. Why is it that I only get to you on the last ring?"

"Mom. Calm down! I was- j-just in the shower! I thought I would start getting up early so that I could start getting used to waking up early for work."

"…"

"Hmm? What is it mom?"

"…I can't really be sure, but I swear that I heard you hesitate young lady."

"!y-yeah?"

"Which means you're hiding something."

"Oh c'mon mom. That's not true! I was just out of breath from running from the bathroom. I nearly slipped."

"…okay… Well, your father wanted me to call to check up on you."

"I did NOT! Your mother's the one that's worried!"

"Oh, hush! Anyways, I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay. Is food still okay? Did anyone call for us? Did you tell them that we're gone? Did you let ANYONE know that you were by yourself? Are there-"

"Yes, no not yet, nope and NO! of course I haven't mom! I'm not that careless!"

"Okay, I guess that you're okay then. OH! Did you meet the new neighbors yet?"

"Um, not quite. There was some confusion with the movers, but I was able to clear it up."

"What? Confusion? Like what? And don't forget to take the jello I made fo them over later, kay?"

"Okay, okay I won't mom. Isn't this a long distance call? Meaning, higher fees per minute?"

"OH! That's right! Ok, I guess I'll let you go for now… maybe we left you alone too quickly."

"MOM, I'm 18 for cryin out loud! I think that's late enough! I'm fine mom, REALLY. Dad, PLEASE convince her."

"She's FINE honey. Now hang up before we don't have enough money for the rest of our trip!"

"Alright! I will call you later then. Stay close to the phone, alright?"

"Sure, right."

"Hmmm, okay. Bye honey! Don't forget the Jello!"

With that, the line went dead. She couldn't decide whether to be happy, tired, or annoyed first. Her mom was such a character.

'Then again, that's probably where I get it from. *SIGH* welp! That's done. I guess I should deliver the Jello now…but, there probably not comfortable enough for guests yet… I shall do that later.'

With that decided, she went on to clean the almost day old mess. By the time she completed her task it was nearly lunch time. As she headed toward the kitchen, she paid close attention with her ears to the noises that, were at a time, enveloping the outside area of her house. It seemed that the neighbors were basically moved in.

'Hmm, I guess now's a good time to make an official appearance', she said while reaching in to grab the bowl of jello from the fridge. She decided to attempt to make the bowl more festive, so she ran upstairs to find something. All she was able to find was a green bow and a few pieces of balloon string. Trying to make it presentable, she was soon satisfied with the job she did.

'Hmph. Now mom can't say that I didn't make an effort to make a good impression.'

With bowl in hand, she headed outside, cutting across the front yard in order to get to the neighbors walkway quicker. As she got closer, she started to get the last second gitters.

'…what if they're mean? I mean, it's hard to truly say that, considering the man seemed to have a kind enough voice. Still… oh, Whatever! All I have to do is drop this off, right?' she questioned while ringing the doorbell. It seemed there was no answer.

'Hmm, maybe they didn't hear it…' she decided. So, she knocked lightly on the door. However, there was still no answer. Now she was starting to get irritated. 'I know I just heard someone over here! Why aren't they answering the door?' she stated while starting to constantly knock in a slow rhythm. When she realized what she was doing, she abruptly stopped and stashed her hand behind her back. Suddenly, the door opened revealing a lady about 2 inches taller than Chihiro. As Chihiro saw her, she couldn't help but stare at the lady's face. At this, she looked at Chihiro with a questioning look in her eyes.

"May I...help you?"

"a-ah! Yes! I mean, no. wait, what I mean by "what I mean" is that... Hi! I'm your new neighbor! Wait, I mean, Welcome to our neighborhood! As a form of greeting, my family and I have prepared some jello for you! I hope you like it!", she said while presenting the bowl with both hands while performing a deep bow.

"…a greeting, huh?", the lady said while accepting the bowl. Tell me, who actually greets people by knocking on their door nonstop, expecting people to come quicker?"

"OH!" Chihiro exclaimed. "I-ack!" before she realized it, she banged her head on the bottom of the bowl. She went down hard and couldn't seem to recuperate. She wrapped her arms around her head and pulled in her legs close to her body. As she cringed out of pain and embarrassment, she heard the lady giggle slightly.

"I-I really am s-sorry about tha-! Ouch! Mnnnnn…."

'I wish I was at home…'

"Sokay. I'm sorry too. It's just you remind me of…" the lady halted, while taking a hard look at Chihiro. "Sen?"

"!Yes Mam." The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. 'That's weird, the only people who called me that are…!'

As she looked up, she took another good look at the lady and realized that she knew that face and attitude anywhere.

"Lin?"

"Sen! It is you!"

**To be continued…**


End file.
